K&E: The day our friendship becomes love
by KeilaKamada
Summary: "There is nothing more wonderful than knowing that you are with me for so many years. In childhood, was protection and innocence. In college, adventures and dating. Now... Fidelity, marriage... our first daughter." With the permission of WKSF1, I write the first report of the lifetime of Kate and Estevan. "Kastevan"
1. Part 1: The beginning (childhood)

_**Hello guys!**_  
_**I'm two stories pending, but suddenly, I felt a fever to write something about Kate and Estevan (WKSF1, thanks for give me your fever about Kastevan! and many thanks for allowing me to write a story about them, you are great buddy!).**_  
_**Well, perhaps this is the first romance that I write here on Fanfiction, I do not have many abilities for this, but I promise to get better every day.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Hugs to all!**_

_**Note: WK: (WKSF1), I write this with all the love for our characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts, Zoey and Kate.**_  
_**Wild Kratts owned to the Kratt brothers.**_  
_**Zoey and Kate were exclusively created by WKSF1.**_  
_**Estevan, Lina, Victor and Jean owned and were created by me.**_

_**Keila.**_

* * *

_**Part 1: The beginning. (Childhood).**_

* * *

_**Kate P.O.V**_

My body was completely soaked, and remained a few minutes for the first trace of flu appear on me.

It was 06:00 am, the exact time that I go to high school in New Jersey.

I felt that today not would be a nice day or prudent to give a smile.

1st: it was raining heavily and that's rain would last a whole week.

2nd: Uncle Martin forgot his umbrella, and he was taking me at school today. (I loved when he did that, but daddy Chris wasmuch more careful and considerate in this regard).

3rd: I was sworn death...

Exactly, death!

My body shudders of horror only that threat came from the lips of a leader in one gang school.

"Tomorrow, you should come prepared for your death! You do not want to defend this idiot squirrel? so ... you will suffer in its place!"

he's Dan Rawls was the leader of darkness gang that I should never have faced in my life.

But how I was not going to fight him? He wanted to kill a defenseless animal! And this ... I can't allow! I am a Wild Kratt, and I must be brave like my team, especially like my daddy Chris and my uncle Martin.

* * *

Uncle Martin and I were watching the beautiful facade of huge school.

What a great... What good the school is so beautiful... If some students are so rude?

I started shaking with that evidence, but there not was fear and much less hopelessness.

In part, was a cold that dominated my body.

And another ... Was nervousness and anger.

"What happened honey? You're shivering ..." To make matters worse, Uncle Martin noticed my reaction.

"It's nothing ..." My teeth chattered like castanets, the silliest lie I had told.

"You can't stay like this ..." he took off his huge blue jacket, and put it on my back, covering my body seems little compared to him.

"Tha... thank you..." I replied with a smile.

That jacket of Uncle Martin could be so hot when I hug him, sure... if it also was not soaked with rain continued relentless.

"Well ... sorry about that ... "he lowered his head, scratching his neck ruefully.

"Do not worry Uncle Martin ... Now ... go home ... you can get sick." I said gently, asking if he would subside, and I could kiss him on the cheek as thanks.

"Sure sweetie, but primarily, go into the school! I do want to Chris tell me that I took good care about you. "Uncle Martin was really cute clumsy, but his heart was full of love to give.

People's flaws do not matter when you really love them.

"Bye Uncle" I screamed when I grabbed the handle of my backpack and ran to the front door of the school among the other kids.

"Bye, bye" Uncle Martin said good-bye sweetly, with a protective look, as he certainly did with Daddy Chris, when he was my age.

* * *

_**Estevan P.O.V.**_

Nothing " more five minutes" ... I need to go to school.

No... I'll stay a little longer under the covers is so warm ... I do not want to leave here.

"Estevan Andersen, time to wake up!" Lina, my older sister was calling me in the corridor for the second time.

I wanted to believe it was my imagination preconscious, but I knew I needed abandon my refuge so cosy.

"Estevan! You're not listening to me? "Lina opened the door to my room with a push exaggerated, my body shuddered by icy wind come in my hair.

"I'm going now! Leave me alone! "I screamed, but it was too late to discussions.

Lina took all the blankets of my body, doing cold arise suddenly my spine.

"Come on! You're late! "She said demanding, throwing a school uniform in my face.

"boring sis!" I said, showing my tongue.

There were times when I hated having an older sister, and that was the time this occurred.

"You can call me whatever you want as long as you go to school!" She scoffed, letting the room and closing the door.

"Today certainly will not be my day ..." I thought, removing my warm pajamas with my heat, and wearing the uniform was colder than an iceberg.

* * *

Once you wear the uniform, I grabbed the backpack to went stairs.

Downstairs, I saw the scene more nauseating than I could have noticed.

My sister and her dangerous boyfriend, Victor.

They hugged each other gently.

But I can't accept it!

I ran towards them and pushed the boy 40 centimeters taller than me, away from my sister.

"See Victor, arrived who was missing!" Lina said with a smile as if I was a baby.

"This is no place for kisses! Even more in my presence! "I shouted angrily.

Both watched me with surprise.

"Estevan,my sweetie of cherry ..." Lina began with a happiness.

She knew I hated itm when she called me "sweetie".

"Do not call me of sweetie" I said, gritting my teeth.

Victor Varella laughed cheerfully, that really was not funny to me!

"Estevan ..." he began.

"For you, I'm the man of the house" I demanded.

"You're jealous Estevan!" Lina whispered, and my face burned with anger.

"I'm not jealous!" I screamed until my throat clamoring for rest.

"Estevan enough of that! Stop! "Lina ordered now.

"Lina listen, I'm your brother! And I'll protect you from everything and everyone "I said, pulling her auburn and long hair.

There was a painting in the main hall of the castle, where we lived, to represent the appearance of our parents.

Lina had brown eyes and red hair of our father.

I had the green light blue eyes of my mother, and my father's red hair.

Were few things differed Lina and me, therefore, not will be a any guy that would get me away from my sis.

"You're my baby brother!"

"So what? Are you dating a ... a ... "

"Going to school! It's getting late ... "Victor interrupted, opening the door for my sister passed.

"I'll still take my revenge on you ... little vampire. "I narrowed my eyes and said in a voice that for he, its seemed to be just a naughty boy.

"Do not worry, I'll forgive you ..." Victor smiled and opened the passage for me.

"Fool" I yelled, running after Lina to keep her always in sight.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

Dozens of kids ran from one side to the other looking for their classrooms.

Kate was among them all, but hiding from Dan Rawls, the gang leader's central school.

She did not understand why she was doing that, she has never been a fearful girl, much less a coward.

But at that moment, she wanted to save her life, just that.

"I need to fade of here... but ... where do I go?" Kate whispered softly as she ran looking back, confirming Dan was not following her.

* * *

Entering the main door of the school, was Estevan, completely confused, holding a map, umbrella, several books, and a white rose at the same time.

"Oh, great..." Estevan complained when one of his books fell to the ground.

With one trying to catch it, suddenly, someone came up to all speed.

The bodies of two kids impacted, and both fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Estevan and Kate shouted in unison.

"Beware!" Estevan shouted, sitting, Kate did the same so sweet and delicate.

At that time ... For two kids, the world had stopped, and time froze.

Estevan watched Kate intently with some warmth, and Kate felt her heart beat faster to get the same look.

"oh... I'm sorry... was an accident ... "Kate crawled to Estevan, helping him pick up the books.

"Do not worry ... I should have folded umbrella before entering school ..." Estevan smiled, feeling his face blush.

In an attempt to being fast, Kate and Estevan held the white rose at the same moment.

Their Hands met, both shuddered.

"A rose?" Kate said with admiration, her hands shaking while trying to keep the white rose firmly between it.

Estevan's face burned with shame.

"Yes ... I cut it for the botany lesson. "the red-haired boy laughed.

"Is ... beautiful. "Kate stroked the petals innocently.

"Yes ... is beautiful ... "Estevan repeated, watching Kate lovingly and completely ignoring the rose.

Kate hid a smile sweet as honey.

"I ... well ... you can stay with the rose. "Estevan continued.

"What? No! And your lesson? You need it and ... "Kate reprimanded with concern.

"I need you... ops ... " Estevan said awkwardly, slapping his forehead.

Kate had listened it well, and this time, her face blushing in shyness.

"Sorry." Estevan lowered his head, defeated by his intuition.

"I can't stay with it..." Kate said sadly.

"This is a gift... please accept! "Estevan smiled, picking up both hands of Kate as she held the rose softly.

A heat current intertwined both.

"Well ... Thank you. " The girl with green eyes, pink tender tiara in her short brown hair said with gratitude, but the voice seemed more nervous than usual.

"No need to thank ..." Estevan smiled.  
Both hands of the kids were rising as their two bodies.

When they were standing, they stood touching the white petals of the rose together in harmony sweet and gentle, fearing the flower evaporate or ruptured of the stalk.

"Now, who's here! Kate... a stupid and crybaby girl in the whole school! I was looking for you! " Was Dan Rawls, followed by his faithful friends of the central gang school.

All bad boys laughed excitedly, less Estevan and Kate, who began to realize that everything was dangerous now.

"Dan..." Kate and Estevan were frightened, and both broke the petals of the white rose with what we felt.  
Horror.

The white petals fell to the ground slowly, and to Estevan ... That was a premonition something could happen to Kate... The more delicate and sweet girl he had known.

* * *

_**Please, review!**_

_**This is my first romence and I would love to to hear your opinion.**_


	2. Part 2: The beginning (childhood)

_**Author Note: **_

_**Hello fans of Kastevan!**_  
_**Sorry for the delay in writing, but I was thinking in the course of the story.**_  
_** I finally got something innocent, sweet, and gloomy.**_  
_**I thought of something strong, but this part, they are kids, I can't write something very rude with them.**_  
_**Anyway, I'll be taking advantage of the holidays to write so much.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Keila.**_

* * *

_**The beginning (childhood). (part 2).**_

* * *

_**Third person P.O.V**_

The moment the rose fell to the ground lasted for minutes, as if the whole world turned in slow motion.

Kate shuddered and Estevan remained firm and resolute.

Maybe he was with a shock of fear in his heart, but he knows how to hide it so no one around him notice his nervousness.

"What do you want with her?" Estevan sawed fists and protected Kate with his body in front of her.

"What? Now you have a silly to protect you? "Dan sneered with a laugh, watching Kate and ignoring the red-haired boy strafe him with eyes.

"She does not need protection, I do it because I want to!" Estevan was furious, Kate braced her hands on the boy's shoulder in front.

"As much as you want, this was a wrong choice! Look at you! It is as insignificant as an animal idiot "The gang leader approached slowly of Estevan awaiting the retreat.

Estevan did not retreat even one step.

"You do not know me." Young red-haired boy said with a challenging smile.

"I do not need to know someone well to know how much he is weak and submissive." Dan also sawed fists, ready to attack.

Kate feared for the physical integrity of Estevan.

She knew that Dan would never kill a student, but he would certainly be able to let hurt so bad if it were convenient.

Estevan snorted, and Dan took a deep breath, almost growling like an insatiable beast.

"You're not the first nor the last leader of a gang that I fought in my life ..." Estevan shot the words as if it were darts.

Dan's eyes narrowed.

"So ... I measure out your strength! "Suddenly Dan hit Estevan with a punch on the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground with a groan short and tall echoed through the empty hall.

"ESTEVAN!" Kate was startled. "Coward!" She screams in anger, giving a slap in the face of Dan.

All remain in silence, just breath exalted Dan remains audible.

"You'll pay for that slap stupid girl!" Dan raised his arm and clenched his fists to beat.

A deadly weapon for someone delicate as Kate.

"NO!" Estevan quickly stood up and grabbed Dan's arm, pushing him against the ground.

The fight between the two boys began.

Kate would like to help Estevan, but at that moment, she was too frightened to do so.

Was bizarre that she felt it ... Kate has always been a brave girl and decided, so ... Why did she feel fear and indecision now?

And weirder ... Feel it by a boy she just met today?

Maybe love at first sight was something made a brave girl in weakened.

Kate does not want to see Estevan suffer ... It made her sad ... Depressed.

* * *

At that moment, Dan was in the lead, knocking down Estevan and dominating him with his arms around his neck.

"What do you think of it all? I am the best! You can't defeat me" The gang leader laughed with a win early and his companions followed the same behavior.

"That's what you think ... Cocky! "Estevan grabs his book lying on the ground next to Dan and hits him with a strong blow in the head.

The leader falls, and Estevan was with a new breath to fight.

"All of you, get him!" Dan ordered his fellows.

Estevan's eyes widened.

There were about seven guys in the gang of Dan, and fight them all would be really risky for Estevan.

The boys began to run toward little boy.

"Kate ... Come on! "Estevan grabbed Kate's hand.

"But ... Where? The school is closed! " She said with fear.

"No matter, we'll go anywhere away from them!" Estevan demanded, but he wanted to protect Kate's life above all.

"Let's see what you do now Andersen! Nothing can save you!" Dan chuckled, watching Estevan and Kate run into the gym and sports court whilst the gang followed them.

"You are running away from them?" Kate asked with breathless worn.

"Kate, I do not care what they do with me, I just want to protect you." Estevan says, blushing.

"But ... They would not be able to beat me! "Argues Kate following her emotional sense.

"Dan is not different from the leader I met in the gang at the orphanage, they are the same, just with different names and appearance." Estevan continues.

"And... What they did with the interns? "Kate was stunned.

"The same as Dan makes the students. Threaten, ridicule, and when they see to have someone protecting each other, they get angry and go to violence. "Estevan explains.

The brown-haired girl felt her heart sink.

"They think this is a set of strengths and weaknesses. They are always strong, but when we prove the contrary, they saw beasts! "Estevan said.

He certainly understood about gangs and how not to be hurt or killed by them.

Both kids were still running with little remaining air in their lungs to breathe.

The gang did not desist from following them everywhere, alleys and gaps that were outside the building of school studies.

"Give up Andersen! You can't protect your friend for a long time! "Dan shouted, but Estevan was not willing to listen frivolities.

The intense exhaustion seemed to be affecting the motor skills of Estevan and Kate. They did not support running the day to escape the gang, even knowing that the race would end when Dan commanded, and it would not happen anytime soon.

Suddenly, with a step miss, Estevan hit something when he distracted looking back.

Kate fell to the ground and Estevan was dragged aside by the impact body with ... Another student.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes the same shade demanded, crawling up his camera that had fallen beside him.

"Sorry, wait, I'll help you." Estevan was desperate now.

The gang was behind him and Kate, and now ... He had hit a boy and his camera broken ... Today was really a day of bad luck.

"No worries, thanks for the concern." The pale boy smiled, seeing his camera was just a mere scratch, and Estevan nervousness seemed outsized.

"I hope have not broken your camera ..." Estevam feared.

"No, It's fine." The boy laughed, until he saw a group of young guys running toward him.

"The gang of Rawls?" The boy froze.

"You know them?" Kate asked, standing up with the help of Estevan.

"Yes, they tried to hurt my sister last week ..." The boy's eyes narrowed, squeezing the handle support camera with excessive force.

He was nervous to remember this occasion.

"They are cowards ..." Kate whispered in a voice heavy.

"The Rawls also hurt you?" The boy asked with disbelief.

"They are trying to do this ..." Estevan said angrily.

"Wait! Stop it! "Dan ordered to his followers, raising his arms with authority.

The boy with light brown hair smooth and elegant mobilized to know what was being keenly observed by most feared gang of school.

"It is a joy to meeting you again Renne Arthur Reeves." Dan congratulated Renne and narrowed his eyes.

"It's displeasure, I would say." The boy creative and skilled with the use of the camera challenged Dan naturally.

He certainly had faced the leader at other times.

"Okay Reeves, get out my face. Today you will be free ... My issue now is with Estevan Andersen and this girl Kate Kratt idiot. "Dan watched them with a evil glare.

"It would be great to see you in the principal's office Rawls, she would be happy to apply a penalty to you and your henchmen for breaking school rules." Renne confronted with the right words on the tip of the tongue.

"Try to go to her room, if you can!" Dan snapped his fingers violently toward Renne.

Was a sign of Dan to his faithful followers prevented the little boy to denounce his gang's evils.

"leave him alone!" Estevan demanded, seeing three boys grab Renne's arms, immobilizing him.

When arrested, Renne surprised everyone.

First, one of the gang boys was hit with a punch in the stomach, and thrown to the ground when Renne gave him a kick.

Another boy was hit in the jaw with an elbow accidentally and Renne hit boy's head on the wall, collapsing toward unconsciousness.

There was only one boy now and he was quickly surrendered with the ability to Renne on his camera, using the strap to tie his hands behind the back of the villain.

"WOW ..." Kate and Estevan murmured in unison.

"Your damn brat!" Dan shouted angrily, running his hand over hair.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Estevan was admired.

"I did not learn ... I was born knowing ... "Renne scratched his neck, confused.

He could not explain how he fought so well, maybe it was a skill he acquired in some past life.

"It's ... impressive. "Kate was fascinated.

Renne was uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"Impressive is when I end up with all of you!" Dan growled, defeated, however with a superior look and voice of autonomy.

Estevan, Renne and Kate remained silent, until Dan ordered his last four servants fulfill the mission of seeing them suffer bitterly.

"Come on, I know a place to get out of here." Renne said, placing the camera in the backpack and running to a gap courtside and waving to Estevan and Kate follow him.

"What do you all expect, useless? Catch them! "Dan ordered pointing to the three kids.

The race Estevan and Kate for their lives begins again, this time with the help of Renne.

"Renne, the only thing has here is a wall!" Estevan alerted when everyone arrived at the place.

"We're trapped!" Kate was stunned.

"The wall the only way we can jump out of here!" Renne explained his plan.

Estevan and Kate became alarmed.

"What?" Kate began. "Running away from school? But we are still in school hours! "

"I have an idea." Renne smiled, picking up his backpack again and taking the camera out of it.

"Renne, this is no time to take pictures!" Estevan snorted.

"You two stay here in front of the camera, when the gang of Rawls arrives, I will take a picture." Renne ignored Estevan, pushing him to the correct angle to the camera.

"What do you want it? Memory for when we're dead? "Kate rolled her eyes.

"This picture is evidence, we do not run away from school because we wanted to, but because we needed to save our lives." Renne said, Kate and Estevan gaped.

"There they are! Come on! "Dan and his gang arrived at the scene, and as planned, Renne got the photo with the correct angle.

Estevan and Kate were hugged, Dan and his gang about to attack them.

"Perfect, now let's get out of here!" Estevan said, blushing again.

Kate shuddered at the hands of Estevan on her shoulders when the hug occurred.

"You helped so much Renne, you first." Kate said.

Estevan knelt and put his hands in front of his body to Renne reached the top of the wall, supporting his feet in Estevan.

"They are fleeing! Move up idiots! "Dan shouted to his servants, sawing eyebrows and gritted teeth.

"Fast Renne!" Kate demanded, and Renne supported his body up the wall, jumping it with the agility of a cat.

"Great, now it's your turn Kate." Estevan said, watching Kate emergency.

Kate hesitated.

"Estevan, I want you to go this time. You have risked your life for me and now ... I reward you. " The girl said with a velvety voice.

"What are you talking about? Kate, I do not do this for you reward me... " Estevan began his argument, but Kate stopped him.

"Then why? We just met today... ".

"That's something I can't explain why... I do not know the reason ... I do not want to leave you alone here...".

"You .. Feels something special for me? "Kate asked, avoiding observe aqua green eyes of Estevan.

Estevan blushed and shook hands sweaty nervousness.

"I think ... Yes .. " The young redhead smiled sheepishly and Kate curled her hair in her fingers, completely embarrassed.

"What?" Kate asked curiously, and Estevan ran his hands behind his head.

"That's what I wanted to find, damn kids!" Dan walked around, surrounding the two kids, preventing them from running to anywhere else.

"Estevan ... Go! " Kate pushed Estevan before he could answer.

"But ..." He tried to remain firmly on the ground, but Kate pushed him toward the wall, lifting his feet and causing him to jump to the other side.

She was strong despite moments so sweet.

Estevan was out of sight, now there was only Kate, Dan and the servants.

The girl ran to the wall and started climbing as fast as she could.

Dan ran up to her, grabbing her ankle.

"Let me go!" Kate complained, shaking her right leg to get rid of Dan, as her body was suspended in the air, only by her hands gripped the top of the wall all the strength she had.

"Now I'll never let you out of here! You are like the beginning of the war, alone! " Dan laughed, pulling Kate down.

"NO!" Kate shouted.

About everything, the wall was not for anyone to climb.

The crazy idea of Renne in climbing the wall could not be more untimely.

The wall was high and Kate delicate child.

Two things would not match never.

"Can you see it? Those two boys cowards left you alone and helpless! "Dan continued, distorting the thoughts of Kate.

"They would not let me alone, I wanted them to be saved!" Kate demanded.

"What you think you are? The savior of the day? "The leader rolled his eyes, and Kate's hands began to feel the impact of the wall rough, pointed, slowly injuring her.

"Ouch!" she moaned.

"You will not resist ... Go down, there sooner or later! "One of the boys gang ruled with a deep voice, mocking.

"Exactly!" Dan nodded.

"ESTEVAN!" Kate desperately shouted to the other side of the wall, and suddenly Estevan grabbed her hands.

"Gotcha!" Estevan yelled for nothing, but certainly, the warning out to Renee, who was holding his ankles below.

"Come on idiots! Let's take them down! "Dan said, andthe servants grabbed the Kate's legs together.

"RENNE!" Estevan yelled, but it was too late.

Renne did not withstand the force of the five boys gang of Rawls against him alone.

Estevan's body was dragged back into the school, and worse ... He heard a hard noise when Kate fell.

"KATE!" Estevan screamed with horror, the gang laughed with applause and Renne ... Remained silent sadness.

* * *

_**Please, Review! :D**_


End file.
